


In Another World

by LampLight143



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Blaze Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Blaze Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Alexis | Quackity, Fluff, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, How Do I Tag, Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Immortal Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Blood, Mild Language, Minecraft, Moobloom Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Moobloom Toby Smith | Tubbo, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Role Reversal, Roleswap, Sad and Happy, Shapeshifter Floris | Fundy, Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Alexis | Quackity, War, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LampLight143/pseuds/LampLight143
Summary: (MCYT Dream SMP Roleswap!AU)In the Techno SMP, L'manburg stood tall...Wilbur thought he and Fundy could have their happy ending and just watch the sunset while playing guitar and singing...But that was before the election took place.Wilbur thought they would win- He really did.But when Tommy read who was going to be president and it said that Quackity had won he was speechless...They had just lost everything after gaining it all back...
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 13
Kudos: 77





	1. The Election

Wilbur thought they won… He honestly thought they had won L’manburg and everything was going to be ok- He and Fundy would be able to sing and play guitar while they watched the sunset… Everyone was going to get their happy ending. The ending they thought they had earned. But as soon as Tommy was handed the book and was told to read who won the election he realized that wasn’t the case. When the blonde’s eyes widened in complete shock Wilbur could feel his blood running cold- He himself didn’t know what to do as he watched Tommy look up at the stage, his blue eyes glaring at the people who stood on it. 

“That’s… That’s impossible-” Tommy argued as he looked up at the three men standing on the stage. Sapnap just smirked and his eyes narrowed. The ebony haired male knew exactly what was written in that book. He was the one who wrote it down… He was the one who knew exactly, word for word, what it said. “Q-Quackity… He- He won…” 

“That’s right… I did win. I’m now the president of L’manburg! What are you going to do about that Tommy?” Quackity asked as he leaned over, looking down from the stage at the blonde boy. All he did was give the teen a smile and Wilbur felt his stomach twist, his chest tightening. Tommy gave Quackity a glare, not saying anything as he closed the book and looked up at the three. “You’re just a boy, Tommy… How could you become president…? How could you- How could you change L’manburg’s history?” 

“This- This wasn’t how it was supposed to go-” Tommy tried to argue but Quackity just chuckled, looking over to Jschlatt and Sapnap on either side of him. Quackity looked down at everyone and cleared his throat. He had a few words to say…

“Well… That was pretty easy… And you know what I said? The day I was allowed back into the Techno SMP and the day I said I was running…” Quackity started before looking Tommy right in the eyes with a twisted smile, his eyes flashing mischief and chaos. “I said things were going to change…” 

“I looked every citizen of L’manburg in the eyes and I said ‘You listen to me… This place will be a lot different tomorrow…” 

Tommy tore his gaze away from Quackity to meet Wilbur’s eyes. He then saw Tubbo, Eret, and Fundy… He even knew Techno was watching from somewhere- Probably watching from the shadows like he always does. But Tommy was scared. They were all scared. They had just finished fighting a war. They thought their fight for a home was over. They had beaten Techno and Sapnap and George and everyone else who stood in their way. But Quackity… 

He had won this. He won and the rules now made him their leader…

“The sun rises over another beautiful day in our country… The run rises on another- Another chapter… The next page of the history book that people will look back on for the rest of their lives. I reckon our nation needs to expand!” Quackity exclaimed and Tommy’s heart stopped. “I reckon… WE take down these walls.” 

Wilbur could hear everyone yelling around them. He could hear the complaints of people. The uproar that comment had started. But Quackity didn’t seem to care. All he did was hold up his hand and waited for everyone to quiet down. Once they did he smiled a fake soft smile and tilted his head to the side a bit. He then looked at Sapnap and Jshlatt one last time before grabbing the podium he was standing behind with both of his hands. 

“But let’s not get ahead of ourselves shall we? We’ve always got time…” Quackity said as he leaned back a bit. “As the new president of L’manburg… THE OVERLORD! Of this great country!” Quackity started, his eyes wide as he smiled an open smile. He looked right into the eyes of Wilbur and the brunette was shocked at what was happening.

“Tommy-” Wilbur started but when he turned to Tommy, the blonde’s head hung low he froze. His chest tightened and he struggled to take in a breath. He needed answers- He needed to know that everything was going to be ok. He needed to know that he would be safe and so would everyone else. 

“T-Tommy… Surely not- There’s no way. Tommy? Tommy?! Nothings going to happen- R-right?!” The brunette tried to get an answer out of Tommy but he wouldn’t answer. He just looked down at the ground, fists clenched and shoulders tensed. Wilbur looked at Quackity as he pointed to the two of them, his eyes flashing red for a second. 

“Is to revoke! The citizenship… Of Tommy Innit… AND Wilbur Soot!” He announced and Wilbur’s eyes widened. Tommy just flinched at the man’s words. He knew what was coming. He knew what he was losing… And what he was losing was everything he had ever wanted…

“You can’t do that! They didn’t do anything! Wilbur! They can’t make you leave-!” Fundy yelled as he looked over to the teen and Wilbur just looked over at Fundy with sad eyes. He was about to step towards the fox hybrid but then an arrow lit on fire zoomed past his face. Sapnap was holding a crossbow, another arrow already loaded inside at Wilbur. 

“That’s some crap! No way! You can’t just kick them out! They helped make this whole thing!” Tubbo argued as he grabbed his sword. But he put it back when he saw Sapnap change his target. He let out a huff and let go of his sword but Sapnap glared at Tubbo, his aim not changing. 

“You can’t just kick them out! You can’t!” Eret yelled, the temptation of grabbing his crossbow and shooting Quackity right there a little too strong. Everyone was trying so hard to convince Quackity to let them stay. They didn’t want the two to go. They were their friends- They were their everything… They had been through so much… 

“Schlatt… Sapnap…? Get these two exiles out of L’manburg… For good,” Quackity simply said and Sapnap jumped down from the stage, crossbow loaded and a netherite sword in his hand. You could see the fire in the male’s eyes glowing. Jschlatt was wielding an axe, holding it steady in his hands and ready to swing when he had to. 

Tubbo was quick to grab a shield and his sword as he blocked an attack from Sapnap, protecting Tommy. Sapnap snarled and pointed his crossbow at Tubbo, only for the arrow to get knocked out of the air by the brunette’s sword. Tubbo looked to Tommy with a nod and Tommy nodded back, getting out of the way. Eret pushed Wilbur out the way of an incoming axe from Jschlatt. Eret just The two protected their friends as best as they could but Wilbur and Tommy knew this wasn’t going to end until they were out of L’manburg. 

“Tommy! Get out of here! We’ll make sure they won’t follow you into the forest! Just go!” Tubbo yelled as his sword collided with Sapnap’s. Tommy nodded and grabbed Wilbur’s hand. Wilbur didn’t want to leave. He had a life here- Fundy was in L’manburg. 

“Wilbur! Let’s go!” Tommy yelled and Wilbur’s eyes twisted shut as he ran with Tommy. They both ran towards the open gate of L’manburg, Tommy being able to grab a horse and mount it. Tommy was quick to hold a hand out a hand to his partner, the brunette just looking at him then back at the chaos of the crowd. 

“Wilbur! Hop on! Now!” Tommy yelled again and the brunette just grabbed his hand tightly and 8 jumped onto the horse. Once the blonde knew he was completely on the horse he was quick to guide the horse away from L’manburg. Tommy didn’t stop for a second, deciding it was best they got as far away as possible. But before they could get completely away they ran into someone in the woods. 

“I was watching the entire show you guys performed from my castle… Can’t believe you guys got kicked out from your own place,” A voice said from the shadows of the tree line. Tommy was quick to put a hand on his sword but then his grip loosened when he saw a familiar face. But heglared when he knew who it was. “What’s wrong Tommy…? Can’t remember the voice of an old friend?”

“Nikki…” Tommy said simply and the girl smiled, walking out of the shadows. She was wearing her red cape and her crown, the gold crown adorned in multicolored gems. A netherite sword was on her back, the enchanted tool looking much bigger than her.

“Don’t you dare think you’re a friend of mine… Traitor” He spat and Nikki just let out a small giggle. To Wilbur she looked so powerful compared to the two. You could practically feel the confidence rolling off of her. “Why are you here…? Here to make fun of us or some shit?”

“On the contrary… I can provide you sanctuary. You could stay with me in the castle until everything passes. And until you’ve got a plan to get L’manburg back,” Nikki said with a small smile as she held out her hand. Wilbur looked between Nikki and Tommy. The blonde just glared at the female. The same woman who had betrayed L’manburg and had sided with Techno… Just because the hybrid promised her that she would be the queen… 

“And why should we trust you?! You betrayed us! What’s stopping you from betraying us again?!” Tommy demanded and Nikki rolled her eyes a bit. She just dropped her hand and looked at Wilbur sitting in the horse behind Tommy. 

She and Wilbur had always been close friends. When she ran off with Techno and his gang it broke his heart. Before she betrayed everyone… They would hang out. He would sing with the girl, just like what he would do with Fundy. The two would even pull pranks on the others or just sit around and talk. She was like a sister. But now she just looked like a ruler that had eyes as cold as ice...

“Look around you Tommy. You just lost your home and your people. You are in no position to be picky,” Nikki said and Tommy just let out a huff. Nikki knew the two had nothing now. Their stuff was left in L’manburg and everything was probably going to get stolen soon. They barely had anything on then at that moment. 

“I’d rather die than accept anything from you Nikki… You traitor,” Tommy spat and was quick to draw his sword. He pointed it right at Nikki, the enchantments on the sword glowing brightly. “Now leave or I’ll get off this horse and force you to leave us alone.”

“You won’t survive long out here… Your pride always gets the better of you Tommy. Be careful because it might even be the death of you,” Nikki said and then turned to Wilbur, her face changing to a small smile. “I’ll take care of Fundy… Make sure you take care of Tommy.”

Wilbur was speechless. He couldn’t talk at all- But he did nod and Nikki just smiled a bit wider. Wilbur knew that Tommy hated Nikki… After everything she did. After she helped Techno kill them all and steal their stuff. He would probably never trust Nikki ever again. But Wilbur… He knew that the girl was going to keep her word. She might have betrayed everyone. But deep down she still cared. Maybe she would even regret it one day… Nikki nodded to the two and disappeared into the shadows once again. Her footsteps slowly disappeared in the darkness. 

Once Tommy knew she was gone he carefully kicked the horse’s side and entered deeper into the forest. Wilbur looked down at his lap as he felt the horse move. The two soon found a small cliff looking over the land… You could even see L’manburg in the distance…The town stood tall even in its darkest moments. Tommy slowly slid off the horse, Wilbur following seconds after. The two looked out, Wilbur trying to see if he could see Fundy in the distance. Tommy hoped that Tubbo was holding the fort down. 

“L’manburg… My unfinished symphony,” Tommy said as he looked at the tall walls protecting the place. “We’re getting our land back. Soon… We’ll get everything back and Quackity won’t be the ruler anymore… We’ll be the leaders of L’manburg and we’ll have our happy ending. It’ll just take time...”

“Why don’t we just kill Quackity…? Just kill him and take the part as leader?” Wilbur asked out of the blue and Tommy was quick to look at the brunette. Wilbur was startled by the boy’s icy blue eyes and shrank underneath his gaze a bit. “T-Tommy…?”

“Wilbur… Even if we kill Quackity- It won’t change a thing. We’ve got to win the war that’s about to begin. If not then nothings going to change. Killing someone isn’t going to end anything… It might just start a bigger fight that would destroy L’manburg,” Tommy said with a sigh as he looked back at L’manburg. 

“We will get L’manburg back… I swear my life on it.”


	2. Sending a Call For Help

Niki knew this probably wasn’t the best idea. Heading onto land that wasn’t hers- Even when the land was under a new ruler. She wasn’t even sure she was allowed on L’manburg’s land anymore. But she had promised to meet Tubbo on L’manburg’s territory. She didn’t know what the boy wanted to discuss but she knew it was something about Tommy and Wilbur and how they got kicked out of L’manburg. Niki stood in the forest and watched as Tubbo turned the corner, his bow held tightly in his hand. Niki was about to grab her sword, pointing it at the boy, but Tubbo’s eyes widened and quickly put his bow onto the ground. 

“Sorry! Sorry! I’m not going to attack you! I told Sapnap and Jshlatt that I was going out hunting… So I had to kinda bring weapons with me… Didn’t mean to scare you. But it’s the only way we can really leave L’manburg anymore. We can’t even wander that far off and they’ve turned the towers into weird watchtowers making it so we can’t get far. If we do they’ll come and hunt us down and will bring us back into L’manburg. Sorry for scaring you again by the way,” Tubbo said with a sigh as he looked the girl in the eyes. Niki trusted Tubbo enough to put her sword back where it once was.

“It’s fine… Sorry Tubbo. I’ve been a bit jumpy ever since Quackity gained control. I don’t even know if I’m allowed to be here or not. They haven’t visited the castle to talk about boundaries. Who knows… My castle might be in danger because of Quackity’s plan to ‘expand our nation’ and stuff,” Niki said and Tubbo nodded in understanding. He would be scared too. Niki wasn’t kept in the loop as tightly as everyone else was. She was known for being in her own little world in her castle. “So how are things in L’manburg…? Are they that bad? Other than the over protection.”

“Quackity- He- He’s trying to make up a new name for L’manburg right now. He was thinking about naming it Mamburg or some shit… But I don’t know if Sapnap and Jschlatt agreed on it though. So yeah… They haven’t even been gone for a day and so much has changed…” Tubbo said with a sigh and Niki was about to step forward, but hesitated. She knew she wasn’t the most trusted person anymore. So she just stood tall where she was. 

“I can see that. I ran into them yesterday. I offered them a place to stay at my castle- But Tommy pulled a sword on me,” Niki said and Tubbo’s head shot up. “Hey don’t worry! They’re safe ok? I didn’t do anything and just walked away. Wilbur and Tommy are safe. They’re brother’s after all and they’ve been through thick and thin. They can handle each other. Heck- They created L’manburg. But now I don’t know where they went. I think they went south… Tommy doesn’t trust me anymore so he said he wouldn’t stay with me,” She added and Tubbo sighed. 

“That’s Tommy for you… He’s been stubborn like this for as long as I could remember. Him and his overwhelming sense of pride,” Tubbo said and let out a dry chuckle. Niki had heard that the two boys had known each other for the longest time. Even before the plan of L’manburg was made… The two seemed inseparable. It was like they were brothers themselves. 

“Fundy has been trying to run away and find the two idiots… But Quackity hasn’t been letting him out of his sight. He’s been sending Jshlatt out to watch over Fundy and me making sure we don’t try anything. He’s been taking a liking to Fundy and I’m worried about what he’s planning,” Tubbo said out of the blue making Niki’s head shoot up. Even she had taken a liking to Fundy… She loved the fox hybrid. “I’m trying to protect him- But it’s becoming impossible. But I can tell Quackity is trying to get on everyone’s good side.” 

“Just hang in there ok? Tommy and Wilbur will be back soon. We’ll make sure of it,” Niki said with a smile and Tubbo nodded smiling back a bit. The two stood there for a few seconds. Both thinking about the two teens. Tommy was headstrong, not the one to think much. His drive was his feelings and his heart. Wilbur on the other hand was the one who focused on others. Trying to make others happy before himself. But they were both people pleasers. Willing to put everything on the line so that they could be happy. 

“Well… We can’t just pretend that you asked me to be here just because you wanted to talk about Wilbur and Tommy. I know we’re both worried about them but still... You asked me here because you wanted a favor I still need to hear about,” Niki said and Tubbo sighed with a nod. He started to dig into his pocket, sparking Niki’s curiosity. “What game are you playing at Tubbo? And do I want to even be a part of it?” 

“You think you can do this for me…? This is all I ask of you… Just this little delivery. After this you can go back to your castle and live on with your life as Queen. Alright? I just need this one thing” Tubbo begged Niki, handing her two rolled up sheets of paper. One was addressed to Tommy and Wilbur, as expected but then the other one was more closed off. Niki took a look at the paper and her eyes widened. She looked down at the paper then back up Tubbo before thinking about what to say.

“I can deliver Tommy’s and WIlbur’s card but- The other one- This is a tall order Tubbo. You haven’t spoken to him in years- How do you know if he even lives there anymore? And how do you know if he’s even going to help you?” Niki asked and Tubbo just looked at her with pleading eyes. The girl knew that he would do this himself if he really could. But the order that Quackity placed banned him from doing so. 

“You know what…? Alright- I’ll go and ask him. But if he doesn’t come then I’m sorry Tubbo. But… Out of all the people that could help them. Why him?” Niki asked and Tubbo looked at the ground, finding interest in his feet and never meeting Niki in the eyes. 

“I know he isn’t one for confrontation… But he is my brother. I don’t care if he left me on the side of the road for someone to find. If he never did I wouldn’t have met Wilbur, Tommy, and Techno… I wouldn’t even be here. He’s still family and I forgave him for that a long time ago. I even thanked him. He had his reasons and in the end he came back for me. And I know how he is… No friends and all. But if you tell him about L’manburg’s problem and give him the letter... He’ll come. I just know he will,” Tubbo said and Niki nodded, her trust in Tubbo not faltering at all. 

“I should probably get back now… I’ve already got a rabbit to bring back so they won’t be too suspicious of me. Please Niki… Hurry,” Tubbo said as he picked up his bow and looked at the girl. Niki just nodded and watched as Tubbo disappeared beyond the tree line back in the direction of L’manburg. Niki sighed since she knew she’d have to track Wilbur and Tommy all over again… She just hoped they didn’t wander off too far into the woods. 

\-----------------------------------------------

“How… How are we supposed to survive like this Tommy? It’s just the two of us- We don’t have the others and we don’t have any supplies other than simple tools,” Wilbur stated as Tommy slowly slid off the horse and looked down at the empty ravine in front of him. “Tommy…? What are you thinking?”

“This can be our new home for now. We just need to cover up the ravine and then we can just make it like an underground bunker… It might take awhile but it’s the best thing we’ve got. Until we can find help that is,” Tommy said and Wilbur nodded, sliding off the horse and tying the reins to a nearby tree branch. But when Wilbur looked up from tying a simple knot he was face to face with Niki. The girl’s crown was shining with all it’s glory on her head, making her seem much taller than she really was. 

Wilbur let out a yelp and fell back, his elbows hitting the ground hard. Niki jumped back a bit, not expecting that reaction to come out of the male. Tommy was quick to draw his sword and run over to Wilbur. But then he saw Niki and glared even harder than before. He didn’t put down his sword and instead got in a stance that showed he was ready to fight. Niki grabbed her sword as well, making Wilbur back up thinking the two were going to fight. But instead she dropped it to the ground and held up both hands, one of them holding the letter from Tubbo. 

“I just came here to give you this letter. From what I know it’s from Tubbo. There might be a small note from Fundy to Wilbur in here though,” Niki said and Tommy lowered his sword just a bit. Niki ended up tossing the letter over letting the blonde catch it in one hand. Tommy was about to open it but before he did he looked at Niki, his eyebrow raising in question. 

“That’s all I came here for… Oh! And I came with these- I thought you would need them. SInce you’re making a new home- hideout thing” Niki said as she tossed a shulker box over to the blonde headed teen. When Tommy opened it was filled with stone and wood plus some extra things like food. Stacks and stacks and stacks of it. He looked up at Niki with a nod of thanks, Niki nodding back knowing that’s all she’s going to get from the blonde. 

Wilbur walked up to the female giving her a big hug. She was quick to wrap her arms around the taller male letting out a dry laugh. He knew Niki… They were best friends. So knowing the girl was still on his side made him feel much better. He soon backed away from Niki, tears pushing at the back of his eyes. Niki gave Wilbur a soft smile and gave Tommy a nod. Soon she picked up her sword that was laying in the grass and put it back into its holder on her back. She was about to turn and disappear into the forest again but was quick to stop. 

“Tommy? WIlbur?” Niki called out and the boy just hummed in recognition. “Tubbo is having me send one more letter to someone. Someone that can help you and Wilbur. Maybe you can get your land back even sooner than you think. Stay safe you two…” She said finally, walking into the shadows once again, this time her footsteps disappeared faster than last time. 

Tommy’s eyes widened, knowing who the girl was talking about. But he shook his head and motioned for Wilbur to come stand by him. They both stood there, Wilbur looking over Tommy’s shoulder, as they read the note. It was written in a rush, multiple words misspelled. The fact that Tubbo was dyslexic made reading the letter harder. But it seemed like Fundy helped the boy out a bit since the handwriting changed halfway through the letter. But Wilbur was able to decipher the puddle of letters and words. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Dear, Tommy and Wilbur

Hey, guys… It’s Tubbo. I hope this letter finds you. L’manburg has gone into complete chaos. They’ve already started to tear down the walls and they’ve started planning on what they’re going with the flag. But for now me and Fundy are going to try and be your spies. We’ll try and keep you updated as much as we can with letters or maybe even quick visits. It’s been easy to get information because Quackity has been trying to get me and Fundy on his good side. Other than that you’re on your own for now. But as you know I’ve gotten you help. He should be there in a couple of days… Be careful until then. I don’t know what I’d do if I learned that you two died out there. 

Hey Wilbur! Hey Tommy! It’s Fundy! I hope you two are safe… I miss you both. I wish you were here. Quackity made us take down the walls and he’s been trying to make me his ally- He said since I was a hybrid I would get along with Jshlatt and Sapnap. He said the same thing about Tubbo. I don’t know what’s up with him and hybrids… But he’s been trying to befriend them. I’m scared. Just try and get back soon. I don’t know how long L’manburg will last without you two. I hope to write to you two again soon… Maybe even be able to see you again. 

From,   
Fundy and Tubbo

\------------------------------------------------------

“Why do you think Quackity is trying to get hybrids on his court?” Wilbur asked and Tommy shrugged. The two know that Jschlatt was a ram hybrid because of his huge horns that he would always show off. Sapnap on the other hand was a lesser known blaze hybrid, the male choosing not to show his powers off often. Fundy of course was a fox hybrid… And Tubbo was a moobloom, his horns hidden under his hair and his ears hidden by magic. “Does he think he’ll have more power if he does?” 

“I have no idea but I’m still worried. If he’s working with hybrids we don’t know what to expect. He might contact Techno or-” Tommy started but then stopped talking as he started to think. “I don’t think we need to worry too much. Other than the hybrids that are already in L’manburg the others are off the radar. Techno has been going off on his own, Bad and Skeppy have gone off to who knows where with Antfrost, and Tubbo’s brother is off in his own world. Well until he comes here I guess...” 

“Why don’t you just call Tubbo’s brother by his name? Do I know him…?” Wilbur asked and Tommy sighed looking up at the sky. “He’s always lived with you, me, Techno, and Philza. I didn’t think he had any other family than us.”

“Tubbo’s brother left Tubbo on the side of the road at a young age. So we didn’t even know he was Tubbo’s brother until recently. That’s why we don’t talk to him much. All he did was admit to being Tubbo’s older brother before going back on the road. But he’s always been a sucker for war and rebellion. He doesn’t think a government is a great idea because it tears people apart… That’s why Tubbo is asking him to help us out,” Tommy explained and Wilbur nodded.

“Who is Tubbo’s brother?”

“A glow squid hybrid… His name is Dream.”


End file.
